¿Tu cita es una Slytherin?
by L-St James
Summary: Harry termina asistiendo al baile del profesor Slughorn con Astoria Greengrass. ¿Es una oportunidad para finalmente revelar ante todos que Draco es un Mortífago? (PAUSADA/SIN CONTINUIDAD 3-10-2020)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento._

**_N/A: _**_Empecé a escribir esto durante las últimas dos horas. Terminé mis actividades de trabajo antes, y no tenía ganas de bajar a comer, así que puse manos a la obra y escribí mi primer fic de Harry Potter / Astoria Greengrass. Me ha gustado últimamente la pareja, así que no podía faltar dar mi pequeña aportación a esta pareja. Pd: ¡No para fanáticos de los Weasley!_

_Cualquier error es culpa mía._

* * *

**_¿Tu cita es Astoria Greengrass?_**

—Por favor, dime que no estás llorando por un tipo como él. ¿En serio? ¿Ronald Weasley?

Harry se detuvo en medio del pasillo tratando de reconocer la voz de la otra chica que estaba con Hermione. Escucho otro llanto que provenía de su amiga, pero no hubo respuesta. ¿Por qué sus amigos hacían las cosas tan difíciles para él? Si seguían así, dudaba que terminaran el año en buenos términos.

—Tipos como él no valen la pena, y te lo digo de manera honesta como la Slytherin que soy. Hasta diría que Draco Malfoy te trata mejor, y no creo exagerar —Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido y entró de inmediato al baño de las niñas. No le agrado el hecho de que Hermione estuviera a solas con una Slytherin que era amiga de Draco Malfoy, podría dañarla con facilidad y ella ni se defendería por estar sensible debido a lo ocurrido en clase.

—Hermione… —Harry se detuvo frente a las dos chicas y observo a la que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione. Su cabello era de color castaño, diría que más oscuro que el de Hermione, sus ojos eran de color azul y portaba su túnica de Slytherin, no vio en sus manos su varita. Ambas chicas lo miraron y Hermione de inmediato trato de limpiarse el rastro de lágrimas—. Olvidaste tus cosas en clases —Dijo y le ofreció los libros faltantes.

—Oh, gracias, Harry —Hermione se levantó del suelo en un segundo, guardo sus libros y se dirigió a la entrada—. Gracias por escucharme, Astoria.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa a Hermione. Harry frunció el ceño y trato de identificar si era una sonrisa sarcástica, forzada, burlona o sincera. Según su juicio, fue forzada. Se arrepintió de ese pensamiento al siguiente segundo. ¿Por qué juzgar tan rápido a esa chica? Ni siquiera la conocía, no recordaba haberla visto ni escuchado su nombre nunca. Trato de recordar su rostro si ella formaba parte del séquito de Pansy Parkinson, pero no, simplemente no la conocía.

—Cuando se presente la ocasión, Hermione.

Hermione salió del baño sin despedirse, y lo dejo solo la chica.

—¿Sabías que es grosero que un hombre entre al baño de las niñas? —Astoria se cruzó de brazos y levantó la barbilla y lo miro de manera desafiante—. Puedo acusarte con los profesores y seguramente te darían detención. Invades el espacio personal de una chica.

Harry tuvo la osadía de sonrojarse ante sus padres, pero rápidamente respondió:

—Sé por parte de Hermione que este baño casi siempre está vacío, no lo usan por la presencia de Myrtle.

—Será muy emocionante si mando a Harry Potter a detención, ¿todos los sábados? —Ella sonrió y mostró sus dientes. A Harry le pareció linda—. ¿Acusarte con el profesor Snape? —Harry se horrorizó y pensó en salir de inmediato, pero algo lo detuvo—. Pero no lo haré, todos en el colegio saben que eres amigo de Hermione. Te recomendaría que la siguieras y le ayudes a superar sus emociones. Es muy frágil, llora por un tipo malo como Ronald Weasley, es deplorable y decepcionante —Astoria suspiro—. Puede que ella sea una hija de muggles, pero ni a mi peor enemigo le desharía llorar por alguien como ese tipo.

Harry abrió la boca por unos segundos y la cerro de inmediato, sintió que su sangre comenzaba a hervir. ¿Con que derecho esa chica de Slytherin se atrevía a insultar a su mejor amigo? Bueno, ella tenía un punto, Ron no era el mejor partido y no valía la pena que Hermione llorara tanto por él. Se regaño así mismo por estar de acuerdo con ella.

Harry Potter concordando con una Slytherin. ¿Qué pensaría Sirius o Remus?

—Los Gryffindor siempre dicen que Draco es muy cruel, pero tu amigo Ron está totalmente a su nivel, pero nadie dice nada porque él no es prejuicioso con los hijos de los muggles —Una verdad incómoda que Harry odiaba admitir, Ron dejaría de hablarle si se enteraba de sus pensamientos. Tenía que salir de ese baño—. Para ustedes hace la diferencia únicamente los apellidos que llevan. Malfoy malvados, Weasley amigables.

—Es mi amigo —susurró.

Astoria puso los ojos en blanco; Harry quiso sonreír y no entendió muy bien el porqué.

—Supongo que tienes razón en el punto de los apellidos, pero Draco es verdaderamente malvado.

—Y Weasley es cruel.

—Tengo que irme —Se dio la vuelta y se alejó del baño de niñas.

Sintió náuseas al ver como una Slytherin atacó a su amigo y que él no pudiera defenderlo. Porque no dijo más que la absoluta verdad.

* * *

Harry no volvió a encontrase con Ron ni con Hermione durante la tarde. Después de estar encerrado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor y pensando a quien pedirle que lo acompañara a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn de última hora. Se dirigió al comedor para la cena y se detuvo cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia de Luna. Ella estaba ahí con otra chica que reconoció. Era Astoria. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no pensó en invitarla a la fiesta de esa noche? Luna era su amiga, y le haría pasar un buen rato, no lo dudaba. Se acercó hasta donde estaban ambas chicas, le incomodo que Luna estuviera con Astoria. ¿Qué hacía ella en primer lugar con Luna?

—Hola Luna.

Astoria sonrió, ¿Porque se sonreía? Ni siquiera la saludo. Era grosero de su parte, ¿no?

—Hola Harry —Luna le sonrió—. Te presento a mi compañera de clases, Astoria Greengrass.

—Hola —dijo rápidamente. Ella asintió—. Luna, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn esta noche? —habló lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie lo escuchara, no le avergonzaba ir con Luna a la fiesta, pero no quería que se enteraran en medio de un pasillo. Afortunadamente, no había nadie a su alrededor—. Como amigos, claro.

—Harry me encantaría acompañarte. Nunca me han invitado a una fiesta como amigos, pero tengo planes esta noche. Tengo que recuperar mis cosas de los nargles, se han llevado cosas importantes y debo recuperarlas, mañana regreso a casa para vacaciones de navidad —Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron y señalo a Astoria, la sonrisa que aún mantenía en su rostro se desvaneció al comprender lo que diría.

—No te atrevas, Luna —dijo ella.

—Puedes ir con Astoria, es una gran compañera —Harry se puso pálido, su mente gritaba que no, no encontró palabras para alejarse de ambas chicas e irse a su mesa—. Harry, simplemente no seas prejuicioso porque ella es una Slytherin.

—Luna, no me interesa esa fiesta —respondió ella.

—Lo sé, pero será emocionante si vas con Harry. Apuesto a que Draco se pondrá celoso —¿Astoria era amiga de Draco? ¿Era posible que ella supiera de que Draco tenía la marca oscura? ¿Era posible que ella se lo hiciera saber? ¿Qué secretos tendría Astoria sobre Draco? ¿O eran suposiciones suyas? Pero podría tomar ventaja, ¿no? Quizás era la única oportunidad que tenía de descubrir el secreto de Draco—. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Harry?

—Podemos ir juntos —Harry se encogió de hombros—. A menos que tengas problemas con tu novio Draco.

—Puedo ir con quién quiera a esa tonta fiesta y Draco no es mi novio —Astoria se cruzó de brazos—. Iré contigo.

* * *

_**N/A II: **__¡Fue divertido :'D! ¡Lamento para los que amamos de ese momento con Harry y Luna, pero Astoria me ha encantado mucho!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

_Decidí editar este capítulo, primero porque tiene muchos errores y porque hoy cuando regresaba de mi trabajo, leí el capítulo y se me ocurrieron algunas palabras que agregar. _

* * *

**_¿Tu cita es una Slytherin?_**

Draco Malfoy se sentó al lado de Astoria Greengrass a la hora de le cena.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue poner los ojos en blanco y alejarse un poco de él sin dirigirle la palabra. Por supuesto que no olvidaba el incidente ocurrido durante la semana pasada. Agarro su copa y bebió de su jugo de uva. Odiaba el jugo de calabaza, y detestaba que siempre fuera el único sabor que daban para el desayuno, comida y cena. ¡Incluso en las fiestas, por Salazar Slytherin! Afortunadamente el año anterior logro hacerse amiga de un elfo doméstico que fue liberado por su amo y ella solía cumplirle sus caprichos.

Le tenía cariño a la pobre de Winky, ella estaba tan desesperado por servir a alguien, que no dudaba en acudir a su llamado. Presto atención en que Draco no había probado su cena, ya que nunca movió sus manos y se mantuvo en total silencio, como si quisiera intimidarla con su presencia. Escucho que sus compañeros comenzaban a charlas sobre sus actividades del día, nadie le preguntó por ella. Astoria no probo mucho bocado, quería dejar libre su estómago y comer lo que la dichosa fiesta serviría. Su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de los Gryffindor, solo para percatarse de que dos pelirrojos Weasley la miraban, observo a la persona que le daba la espalda y reconoció a Harry Potter.

¿Él ya les había dicho que ella era su cita? ¡Sería un escándalo! Un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba presente. Él detestaba que sus Slytherin convivieran con las otras casas, en más de dos ocasiones le quitó puntos a su casa por juntarse con _Loony Lovegood._ El hombre era tan patético la mayoría de las veces. A ella no le agradaba y se encargaba siempre de dejárselo saber, en especial cuando iba en vacaciones a su casa para reforzar en pociones.

Se levantó de su lugar y fue en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. No le pasó desapercibido la atención que estaba recibiendo. ¿Qué no tenían algo mejor que hacer? Los susurros no pudieron contenerse más cuando se sentó al lado del asiento vacío del gran Harry Potter. Weasley no pudo terminar su frase de: _Astoria es una serp… _

Bien, esto sería interesante.

—¿Escuche que mi nombre salía de tu boca, Weasley? —Astoria puso su codo sobre la mesa, lo miró y sonrió—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Oh, por favor, termina la frase. No tengo ningún problema con lo que vas a decir —No despego su mirada de Ron Weasley.

—Yo… yo —Ron se quedó boquiabierto y no salió ninguna palabra de su boca, notó como un par de migajas caían de su boca, le genero asco. ¿Qué nadie le enseño como comer con la boca cerrada?

—No hablaba de ti, hablaba de tu hermana, ¿Eh, Weasley? —Astoria le guiño un ojo. La diversión apenas comenzaba. ¿A ellos que les importaba que fuera la cita de Harry? Oh, claro, por supuesto que Astoria conocía de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por el niño que vivió. Durante todo su tercer año nunca mantuvo la boca cerrada contando una y otra y otra vez como Potter la salvo de la Cámara de los Secretos. Era demasiado exasperante—. Supongo que me defendiste de tus amigos como sueles hacerlo, ¿Verdad, Harry? —Su sonrisa se dirigió a él y Harry trago en seco. Él simulo beber de su jugo.

Nadie respondió. Le encanto ver el bochorno que se cernió sobre Harry cuando dijo esas palabras. Realmente era desagradable cuando un amigo en el que confías no te defiende como debe ser, y sus pensamientos recaen en eso porque, por algún extraño motivo, Hermione Granger le agrada. La chica era inteligente y potencial. Llevaba menos de cinco minutos frente a Ron y entendía porque Draco lo detestaba tanto.

Sintió unas ganas de soltar una carcajada y que se escuchara por todo el pasillo, pero la retuvo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de su rostro no se desvaneció y en cambio mostró sus _perfectos _dientes. El cosquilleo de que la observaban tampoco desapareció así que miró a unos cuantos estudiantes, sus miradas se leían claramente: _la querían fuera de su mesa._ Lastima, eso no iba a pasar.

—¡Hermione! —Astoria le sonrió a la castaña, que estaba sentada al lado de Parvati—, escuché que vas a con Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta de Slughorn. Permíteme felicitarte por la excelente elección de pareja que has hecho. Cormac es uno de esos chicos que valen la pena, él si vale la pena.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un color rojizo y pudo notar que una pequeña sonrisa apareció.

—Es un soberbio y un bruto —Astoria puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de Ron. ¿Llamaba bruto a McLaggen? Él debería verse en un espejo.

—Mi hermana Daphne salió con él durante el año pasado. Incluso fue su cita en la fiesta de navidad que organizó la familia Malfoy —Miró a Ron—, es una fiesta demasiado lujosa, el padre de Draco suele gastar una fortuna en la decoración, pero eso no importa ahora —Dijo rápidamente al recordar la situación en la que ahora se encontraba el señor Malfoy—. Cormac suele dar unos regalos sencillos, pero muy lujosos. Incluso puedo decirte que algunos llegar a tener el valor del hogar de varios magos —Era una verdad a medias, pero se burló internamente de las expresiones de los Weasley.

—¿Te refieres a Cormac McLaggen? —Escuchó la voz de Parvati y la vio sonreír—. ¡Él es de séptimo!

—Sí —Astoria sonrió cuando escuchó la voz dulce de Hermione—. Casi se convierte en guardián de Gryffindor.

—Lástima que no lo hizo —¿Quién invitó a Ginny a la conversación? Por siempre recordaría la reacción de los Weasley cuando dijo:

—Cormac es un gran jugador de Quidditch. ¿Sabían que los _Appleby Arrows _han intentado reclutarlo? —Lavender soltó un jadeo sorprendido y se llevó ambas manos a la boca, procesando la información que acaba de dar. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, Ron por otra parte estaba más rojo que nunca—. Ya es la tercera vez que le piden a Cormac que se una, es una verdadera lástima que se equipo de casa no sepan valorarlo.

—Ron fue mucho mejor que él en las elecciones —Astoria miró a Harry esperando a que dijera algo más, pero se mantuvo en silencio. ¿Esa era su única defensa? ¡Decepcionante, Harry!

—El señor McLaggen considera que su dijo debe terminar sus estudios antes de meterse de lleno en el Quidditch —continuó con la conversación—. Cormac accedió por respeto a su padre sino ya sería considerado el mejor guardián de esta década.

—Hermione, se nota que te encantan los jugadores de Quidditch —chilló Parvati emocionada—. Primero Krum, ahora McLaggen…

—Me gustan los _realmente buenos _jugadores de Quidditch.

—Aplaudo tu elección, Hermione —habló de nuevo Astoria—. Tengo que retirarme para prepararme para la fiesta, por lo que les deseo un buen provecho de cena. Te veo en el lugar y hora en que acordamos, Harry.

Astoria se levantó de su lugar y antes de dar un paso a la salida, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Potter. Pudo escuchar más risitas chillonas que provenían de Parvati y Lavender sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Camino en dirección a las mazmorras pensando en todo lo sucedido. Seguramente su padre se encontraría orgulloso.

Espero ansiosamente que ya fueran las ocho, ¿Qué tenía que decirle Harry respecto a lo sucedido? ¿Le reclamaría? ¿La haría enojar? ¿Se defendería?

¡Nada podía arruinar su noche!

* * *

—¡Harry! ¡Insisto en que no puedes ir con esa Slytherin a la fiesta! —Harry volvió a ignorar a Ron y sus súplicas—. Astoria no puede seguir siendo tu cita, déjala plantada. Es lo que se merece.

Ron quejándose sobre los Slytherin, de nuevo.

—Puedo pedirle a una amiga que vaya contigo, Harry —Dijo desesperada Ginny. Ella estaba en la habitación esperando a que Dean terminara de ducharse para irse juntos. Se sintió aliviado de haberse arreglado antes de que ella entrara, habría sido bochornoso que ella lo viera cambiarse—. ¡Fue demasiado grosera en el comedor!

Harry hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—Ajá. ¿Escuchaste como habló sobre Cormac dando regalos que valen más que _nuestra casa_? ¡Puede hacerte daño y ni cuenta te darías! —Las quejas de Ron se estaban volviendo insoportables. Solo faltaba ponerse sus zapatos para alejarse de ellos. ¿Por qué eran tan tóxicos? Además de que salir con Astoria le daba una oportunidad de estar cerca de Malfoy—. Es una maldita serpiente, una Slytherin en su totalidad, no dudo de que el señor oscuro la quiera reclutar. Quizás y entré en sus filas el siguiente año.

—¡YA BASTA, RON! —Gritó Harry y se llevó las manos a su rostro—. Estoy cansado de tus quejas. Astoria jamás se refirió a que los regalos que da Cormac valen más que tu casa, ¿dijo tu nombre? ¡No! —Harry se sentó de nuevo en su cama, en más de una ocasión se quiso reír por el descaro de Astoria. Primero por sentarse a su lado y después por todo lo que dijo. ¡Y en la mesa de Gryffindor! Por alguna extraña razón se sintió tentado de ir tras ella—. Fue tu propia conclusión.

Harry quiso llevar su mano a la mejilla en donde Astoria lo había besado. Solo dos chicas, sin contar a la matriarca de los Weasley, lo besaron.

Hermione al final de su cuarto año y Astoria Greengrass frente a todos. Apostaba a que Rita habría hecho todo lo posible para sacar la primicia de lo sucedido.

—No somos tontos, Harry —Ginny habló—, sabemos que se refería a nosotros.

Ginny le había comenzado a gustar al inicio de curso, pero después el poco interés que tuvo por ella fue perdiéndose poco a poco con sus acciones. Se besaba con Dean en donde fuera, hablaba maravillas de él, en las salidas de Hogsmeada apenas y se separaban. El niño que vivió supo que no tenía oportunidad con ella, era feliz con Dean y Dean era su amigo. Así que simplemente alejó de esos pensamientos y se concentró en el príncipe mestizo.

—Pues se dan mucha importancia —El oji-verde se arrepintió de sus palabras y trato de reparar la situación—. Escuchen, yo fui educado de manera diferente con mis tíos —Aunque ser abusado, golpeado y abandonado no era una educación—. Astoria creció en un ambiente diferente con los ideales de ser una sangre pura y a ustedes a no ser diferentes con los hijos de los muggles —Demonios, todo sonaba tan mal. ¿Pero porque sentía esa necesidad de defender a Astoria? ¿Era igual que ser prejuicioso que Malfoy únicamente por pertenecer a Slytherin?

_Para ustedes hace la diferencia únicamente en los apellidos que llevan. Malfoy malvados, Weasley amigables._

—Astoria es mi cita, la voy a llevar al baile, ¿y quien sabe? Quizás terminemos siendo amigos.

Ginny se levantó de la cama de Ron y salió de la habitación, haciendo sonar la puerta ruidosamente. Ron estiro las cortinas de su cama y no dijo nada. Ya trataría con ellos en otro momento, después de todo Dumbledore acordó con la señora Weasley de que tendría que irse en navidad a la Madriguera. Quizás podría cambiar de opinión esa noche.

* * *

—Creí que tus amigos te habrían convencido de que me dejaras plantada —Harry no detectó ninguna sonrisa burlona en Astoria cuando llego al punto de encuentro.

—_Lo intentaron _—Pensó, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca—. Será mejor si nos encaminamos a la oficina de Slughorn.

La oficina del profesor Slughorn parecía mucho más grande que una oficina común de maestro y la decoración era exquisita, según sus propios términos. Pudo ver a los elfos domésticos con platones de plata, se preguntó si Dobby estaba por aquí. Harry se sintió abochornado ante la atención que recibió después de llegar, Astoria por su parte prestaba atención a las conversaciones que iban dirigidas hacia ella y ofreció comentarios en ocasiones.

Era de notarse que ella debía asistir a tantas reuniones y fiestas formales. Y que su familia era reconocida.

—Si Luna no te hubiera emparejado conmigo y ella todavía habría rechazado tu invitación, ¿con quién hubieras venido? —Preguntó Astoria después de un rato de estar en silencio cuando Harry le pidió que si podían retirarse a una mesa.

—No lo sé —respondió secamente.

—Pudiste haber venido solo —Astoria dirigió su mirada hacia el techo—. Mi hermana Daphne es la que siempre lleva pareja a las reuniones, yo tengo que quedarme pegada con mis padres hasta que alguien se acerca a mí —Harry se sorprendió por la información revelada y notó un brillo en esos ojos azules—. Gracias por no dejarme plantada.

* * *

**N/A II: **Quizás encuentren OCC en Astoria, pero no conocemos mucho de ella y decidí hacerlo a mi manera. Realmente me entretuve mucho, iba a caminar en una dirección diferente en el fic, solo que de repente me encontré imaginando a Astoria sentada con los Gryffindor, enfrentándose ligeramente con Ron y Ginny y obtuvimos este capítulo. Por cierto, ¿cuál podría ser la trama secundaria de Astoria con Draco? ¡Espero que les guste!

¡Muchas gracias **Ukwii **por tu comentario :'D!

¡También un agradecimiento a los lectores que han leído, marcado en favoritos y seguido la historia!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

**N/A: **¡Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia! Pensaba en que esta historia sería no mayor a cuatro capítulos, pero estoy contenta con lo que escribí hoy que abarcaré hasta fin de sexto curso.

_¡Tres de mis fics actualizados en un día, es histórico para mí, haha!_

* * *

_**¿Tu cita es una Slytherin?**_

Astoria paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry.

—¿Cuántas veces has besado bajo el muérdago? —Astoria jamás había sido besada por alguien, los nervios la estaban matando por dentro mientras que se mostraba confiada frente a Harry.

—Una vez —murmuró, Harry odiaba el recuerdo de su primer beso, ya que Cho lloraba cuando sucedió. _Húmedo._ Ugh, era entendible que Ron se burlará de ello.

—¿Fue especial?

—No.

—Los muérdagos mágicos son especiales, mi papá me contó que asistió a está misma fiesta con mi mamá como su pareja en séptimo año, formalizaron su relación al acabarse —Astoria adoraba esa historia de su madre de cómo se enfrentó a su familia y rompió el contrato de matrimonio que tenía con otro hombre—, pero tranquilo Potter, si quieres estar conmigo vas a tener que recorrer un largo camino.

Harry sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Astoria. Él no podía permitirse una relación con nadie, Voldemort siempre sería un obstáculo y no soportaría que torturaran o mataran a la persona que él elija para pasar el resto de su vida. Aunque era muy consciente que en la comunidad mágica la mayoría de los magos se casaban entre la edad de los diecisiete o dieciocho años. ¿Él viviría para cumplir la mayoría de edad?

—Gracias por la advertencia. Supongo que ahora tengo que besarte o no podremos escapar del muérdago —Ella asintió.

Harry miró primero sus ojos, notó que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo y que se mordía el labio de los nervios. Coloco sus manos sobre la delgada cintura de Astoria y sus rostros quedaron separados por centímetros. Sería su segundo beso y estaba muy nervioso, Astoria sonrió y cerró los ojos, él se inclinó y capturo sus labios.

Al principio fue un simple roce de labios y pareció ser suficiente, ya que cuando Astoria se alejó de él, pudo ver la felicidad en ella. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial, ella iba a decir algo, pero no se lo permitió. Se inclino de nuevo y volvió a capturar sus labios. Sus labios se movieron en sincronía y sintió como la mano de Astoria se posaba sobre su mejilla para estar más cerca.

El beso parecía no tener fin, a pesar de que necesitaba respirar, cuando Harry abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que había abrazado a Astoria y en algún momento del beso cargó a Astoria y sus pies estaban a centímetros del suelo. Astoria fue quien corto el beso, ella parpadeo varias veces y le regalo la sonrisa más dulce que alguien le pudo dar, según los pensamientos de Harry.

—El muérdago nos ha liberado —susurró Harry.

—Una pena —respondió Astoria recuperando el aire—. Me habría gustado que durara más.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

Astoria le diría un par de palabras a Draco cuando lo viera, lo retaría a duelo, lo maldeciría y lo golpearía con sus manos por arruinar su noche. Gracias a su increíble interferencia, Harry se había excusado y dicho que iría al baño, seguramente tenía algún problema estomacal, ya que no había salido de él.

—¡Granger! —Abrió los ojos sorprendida al notar que el cabello de la chica estaba muy despeinado. Ella se sobresaltó y se río de manera nerviosa—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Alguna vez Daphne te dijo que McLaggen es un gran besador?

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenida a Astoria que comenzó a reír ante lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Definitivamente tendría que preguntarle a Daphne más sobre los secretos ocultos de McLaggen. Lo que si recordaba bien es que Daphne se quejó de no haber podido tener relaciones sexuales con él por la promesa que tenían hecha a sus padres. Ella tampoco podía, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya que tenía quince años, pero el beso con Harry…

—¡Lo he atrapado cinco veces bajo el muérdago! —Hermione chilló emocionada—. Invité a McLaggen para poner celoso a Ron y tratar de sentirme bien conmigo misma, al principio fue un imbécil que no dejaba de hablar de Quidditch y de repente me atrapo bajo el muérdago y escape, después caímos sobre uno con magia que nos impidió movernos, no podía escaparme y sucedió, fue mucho mejor que el beso que me dio Viktor.

—¡¿Besaste a Viktor Krum?!

—¡Lo hice! —Hermione volvió a sonreír y abrazo a la Slytherin—. ¡Ha sido una gran noche! Muero por irme de vacaciones con mis padres, siento un hormigueo que…

—¡Granger! —Ambas chicas saltaron cuando McLaggen se unió a la plática. Cormac tuvo el descaro de besar a la Gryffindor en el cuello y ella trató de separarse—. ¡Greengrass! —Cormac soltó a Hermione y le dio un abrazo—. Vivimos en el mismo castillo, pero ya casi no te veo.

—Lo sé, deberíamos unirnos un día para desayunar todos —respondió Astoria—. Quizás la próxima salida Hogsmeade.

—Cool, ¿con quién vienes?

—Con Harry.

—Con tonto Potter —Cormac miró a Hermione y tomó su mano—. Sé que es tu amigo, Hermione, pero él no se dio cuenta de mis habilidades en…

—¡No más quidditch por hoy! —respondió la castaña—. Los invitados comienzan a retirarse y yo me siento cansada, ¿nos vamos?

Astoria se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y comenzó a probar las trufas y las bolitas de chocolate, aún quedaban muchos aperitivos y ella iba a continuar a disfrutarlos. Mataría a Potter si la dejaba plantada en plena fiesta después del beso que tuvieron.

¿Cómo contarle a su hermana que besó a Harry? Iba a pedirle que lo mantuviera en secreto, si sus padres se enteraban intentarían, seguramente, convencerla de que se los presentara y comenzarían los malentendidos. Además de que Harry no era su amigo y era posible que él no volviera hablarle. Simplemente se convirtieron en pareja de manera accidental gracias a la intervención de Luna.

Astoria se sentó en uno de los sofás decorados y vio a la pequeña Winky, ella parecía un poco más animada, aunque pudo notar que se le dificultaba sostener el platón de plata. La llamó y cuando Winky llegó a su lado se lo quitó.

—¡Winky! —Trató de que su voz no sonara muy severa—. Me prometiste…

—Winky no cumplió —El elfo se sonó la nariz ruidosamente—. Winky no cumplió su promesa a niña Astoria de no tomar. Niña Astoria…

—¡Astoria! —¡Hasta que se aparecía ese tonto! Astoria apenas se distrajo un segundo y cuando regreso su conversación con el elfo, ella ya se había ido.

—¿Escuchando conversaciones a hurtadillas, Potter? —Se cruzó de brazos y trato de verse molesta—. ¿Sabes de que es malo eso? ¿Es que acaso no te educaron bien? —Trato de bromear, pero la mirada de Harry se endureció y notó que apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. ¿Estaba enojado?

—No sabes nada —respondió—. Seguramente tu creciste en un lugar acogedor y lleno de amor mientras que yo… Ya me quiero ir, necesito descansar. ¿Te acompaño a tu sala común o conoces el camino de regreso?

* * *

Harry no habló en el camino de regreso. ¿Es que acaso había herido su orgullo?

—¿Dónde te educaste?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Te molestaste cuando hablamos de la educación, seguramente que cuando tus padres fallecieron te dejaron algún guardián mágico.

—Mi guardián estuvo en prisión durante trece años y murió este año —respondió.

Astoria se acercó a él y le volvió a pasar los brazos por el cuello para abrazarlo. Harry no correspondió a su abrazo, quizás no debió forzar esa conversación, pero había sido una noche demasiado agradable antes de que el imbécil de Draco Malfoy la arruinara. No soltó a Harry durante un buen rato, se quedaron en el pasillo vacío sin temor a que alguien los viera.

—No conocía a Sirius, pero mi papá sí también conocía a tu padre y madre —Astoria susurró—. Mi familia no es partidaria de Voldemort como muchos dicen, nos mantenemos neutrales. Respetamos a los sangre pura, a los mestizos y a los nacidos de muggles. Mi padre no se unió a Dumbledore porque no le da confianza.

Los dientes de Astoria comenzaron a castañear y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se separó de Harry y él frunció el ceño ante su reacción.

—Los tiempos oscuros están sobre nosotros, tus enemigos están más cerca de lo que crees, ten cuidado a donde vas, con quien hablas y a quien sigues.

Astoria no le dio tiempo a Harry de que procesara lo que acababa de decir. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios de despedida y corrió hacia la entrada de su sala común. Una vez dentro cerro los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

—Te falto poco para decirle a Potter que tengo la marca oscura, Greengrass —Astoria se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, él le apuntaba con su mirada—. He intentado lanzarte el _obliviate,_ hacer que olvides esta noche con Harry me traería más placer que cualquier otra cosa.

Astoria se limpió las lágrimas y se enfrentó al rubio.

—Intenta lanzar cualquier hechizo y haré que _mi padre _se encargue de seguir hundiendo al tuyo —Draco se acercó a ella y puso su varita sobre su barbilla. Draco estiró su mano y de su cuello arranco la cadena de oro con el dije de la sigla _**G.**_

—_¡Obliviate! _—La maldición reboto y Draco tuvo la suerte de alejarse a tiempo.

—¿Quieres volver a intentarlo? Quizás ahora si rebote contra ti. ¿De que sirve que sepa que tienes la marca oscura si Dumbledore y Snape te protegen?

—¿Dumbledore?

—¡Buenas noches!

* * *

_**PD:** La última escena con Draco no estaba planeada, y fue precisamente lo que me animo a continuarla hasta fin de curso. ¿Les ha gustado el acercamiento que Harry y Astoria tuvieron? Personalmente, yo solita me enamoré al escribir la escena del muérdago. Y sí, los que ya me conocen mejor, saben que amo Hermione/Cormac... ¡Y no podía dejarlos fuera! Así que tendremos de ellos también! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.

_**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo la historia! Leer sus comentarios me alegraron mucho! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado =)_

* * *

**_¿Tu cita es una Slytherin?_**

Astoria abrió la cajita de regalo que su madre le dio la noche anterior.

Sacó con delicadeza la pulsera de plata con el dije de la letra A, era exquisito y brillante. Su madre le dijo que era un traslador de emergencia y que se activaba de manera automática en caso de que detectara el peligro inminente y la trasladaría de forma inmediata a la casa de seguridad de la familia Greengrass. También funcionaba para visitar el lado de la Gran Bretaña que ella deseara, debió valer una fortuna. Le dio un abrazo a su madre y le pidió la ayudara a abrocharla.

La pulsera brilló por un par de segundos.

Era irrevocable.

—El próximo año finalmente podré aparecerme sin necesidad de usar mi pulsera —le dijo a su madre con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo durante más tiempo—. Gracias, papá.

Daphne recibió la misma pulsera, pero con un dije diferente. El de ella era un corazón y a sus lados sobresalían pequeñas alas, como si fuese el diseño de una snitch. Por supuesto, su hermana era gran admiradora del Quidditch.

—He mandado a ajustar sus cadenas, niñas. Para que continúen repeliendo los conjuros que reciben y para que sus atacantes no se los puedan quitar, es la misma magia que la pulsera —dijo su padre después de que tomaron asiento para desayunar—. Astoria, necesito que me digas quien te lanzo ese _obliviate._

—¿Te maldijeron? —Preguntó Daphne, su madre no parecía sorprendida de esa información—. ¡Astoria! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cuándo y donde fue? ¿Acaso fue Potter? ¿No quería que recordaras la encantadora noche de la fiesta?

—¡Daphne! Claro que no —sus padres continuaban esperando respuesta. Por supuesto que ya les había contado de que fue la cita de Harry para la fiesta del profesor Horace. Incluso su madre quiso invitar a Harry durante un día de las vacaciones, pero ella se negó furtivamente, ya que no eran precisamente amigos. Dudaba que una vez que volviera a clases él le hablara—. No veo tan necesario responder a tu pregunta, papá. Ya no tiene importancia, mi dije me protegió muy bien.

—Quiero saber quien ha intentado dañar a mi hija —respondió—. Y presentar una queja ante Dumbledore.

Astoria se mordió fuertemente el labio.

Astoria tiene una maravillosa relación con sus padres y hermana, no había secretos entre ellos. Incluso la noche anterior les contó sobre que recibió su primer beso por parte de Harry. El primer instinto de su padre fue decir que asesinaría al chico por atreverse hacer semejante osadía, mientras que su madre reía fuertemente y le recordaba que el primer beso de ellos dos sucedió de la misma manera. Daphne incluso mencionó que no le molestaría llamar al gran Harry Potter _cuñado._

Sabía que no iban a dejar pasar el tema hasta tener una respuesta, pero no quería que su padre se expusiera y discutiera con los Malfoy, menos ahora que el señor oscuro continuaba con su reclutamiento de mortífagos y que hacían reuniones en la mansión de los Malfoy, cortesía de Nott cuando se lo gritó a Draco. Hablar con Narcissa Malfoy sobre el comportamiento de Malfoy no era tan arriesgado, mucho menos ahora que Lucius estaba en Azkaban por sus crímenes contra el ministerio del julio pasado, ella no dudaba en que esos dos irían a esconderse bajo las faldas de su maestro y traer, posibles, consecuencias a la familia Greengrass, además de que Bellatrix Lestrange era familiar de ellos y era una psicópata.

Su familia no era débil como muchos creían, eran fuertes y estaban bien protegidos, pero ella no estaba exenta de tener pesadillas sobre sus padres siendo torturados y teniendo el mismo destino que los Longbottom, los Potter, los Bones, por Merlín, semanas antes el Profeta anunció el asesinato de Amelia Bones, la mujer más respetada del Ministerio, la misma mujer que una vez cenó en la misma mesa donde ellos comían.

—Estamos esperando tu respuesta, Astoria.

* * *

Harry disfrutó de su conversación con el profesor Lupin y de exponer sus dudas al señor Weasley, fue la parte tranquilizadora después de todos esos días en los que apenas cruzó palabras con Ron y Ginny. Ambos continuaban molestos porque llevó Astoria a la fiesta y luego no les contó los detalles exclusivos de lo que ocurrió.

¿Cómo les iba a decir que besó a Astoria más de una vez y se quedó con las ganas de hacerlo de nuevo? Se sintió tentado de escribirle una carta en esos días y enviar a Hedwig, pero dudaba de que su lechuza fuera recibida por esa familia. Bueno, ella tampoco se molestó en contactarlo. ¿Por qué lo haría en primer lugar?

¿Eran algo más? Lo dudaba.

Y por supuesto que en mente aun recordaba las palabras de Astoria, las lágrimas en sus ojos. No tenía ninguna duda de que se refería a Draco Malfoy, sonaba a una confirmación de que él era un mortífago. Había planeado cancelar sus vacaciones de navidad con los Weasley cuando escuchó a Goyle decía que Draco se quedaría en el castillo.

¿Para qué? Durante el día veía el mapa del merodeador para vigilarlo, pero a ciertas horas él desaparecía y reaparecía altas horas de la noche.

Harry escuchó a la señora Weasley hablar sobre la invitación que le hizo a Tonks de acercarse a la madriguera y que pasara la navidad y el año nuevo con ellos, que incluso podía compartir habitación con Ginny. Era cansino de ver como ella intentaba que Bill se separara de Fleur. Fleur era una mujer amigable, inteligente, hermosa, fue una campeona del torneo, muchas familias desearían que fuera parte de su familia. ¿Por qué seguían negándose tanto? Él converso mucho con ella, ya que Bill continuaba trabajando y ella no.

—Tenemos un invitado —Arthur de repente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada. El punto de aparición no estaba muy lejos. La señora Weasley salió de la cocina para ver—. Yo me encargo, familia. Nada de qué preocuparnos.

Harry volvió su mirada hacia la oscura noche. Le gustaba ver como los copos de nieve caían. Necesitaba salir de la madriguera y dar una vuelta.

—Oh, ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Dijo Ron. Harry observó al profesor Lupin levantarse de lugar cuando reconoció a los visitantes. Por instinto, todos miraron hacia la entrada en donde Arthur entró con dos personas.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Harry al reconocer a Astoria. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?

—Gracias por recibirnos y dejarnos pasar a tu casa, Arthur —dijo el hombre que tenía sus brazos en los hombros de Astoria—. Que acogedor es aquí adentro. Remus, buen día.

—Gareth —Remus extendió la mano y saludó al padre de Astoria.

—¡Profesor Lupin! —Astoria también le devolvió el saludo junto con un abrazo—. Que gusto verlo.

—Lo mismo digo, Astoria. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

—Gracias —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Harry se había quedado petrificado en su lugar ante la situación que se desarrollaba en la sala de los Weasley. Nadie respondió a la felicitación de Astoria. Su mirada volvió a fijarse en Astoria y ella le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora, a pesar del frío que hacía fuera, ella llevaba un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un abrigo negro, su cabello iba suelto. El hombre que la acompañaba debía ser su padre, Astoria tenía sus ojos, él también iba vestido de manera elegante, supuso que venían de una fiesta.

—¿Astoria? —Ella salió de su trance y miró a su padre—. Una disculpa si interrumpimos en plena víspera de navidad, pero queríamos darle un regalo a Harry.

—Pudieron mandarlo en una lechuza —murmuró Ginny a Ron.

Las piernas de Harry temblaron cuando se encontró con la mirada del hombre. Sintió que en cualquier momento podría caerse, quería huir de la habitación y evitar el bochorno de la familia. ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Dijeron un regalo para él? ¡Él ni siquiera pensó en comprarle algo a ella!

—Tomen asiento —dijo Molly, no de manera muy amable, notó Harry. Podía sentir la incomodidad de todos ante la visita de los Greengrass.

—No es necesario, gracias por tu amabilidad…

—Molly.

—Molly —repitió él recordando su nombre—. Tu debes ser Harry Potter —Gareth extendió su mano y Harry la tomó. No le paso desapercibido el apretón que dio antes de soltarlo—. Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, hola, Astoria.

—Hola Harry. Lamento si estamos interrumpiendo tus vacaciones, lo mismo para todos, pero papá insistió en que te debía un detalle por invitarme a la fiesta del profesor Horace —dijo rápidamente entre respiraciones. La incomodidad seguía presente para todos. Ellos no eran bienvenidos en el hogar de los Weasley.

Gareth metió la mano dentro de su abrigo y sacó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de color azul brillante y con un moño de color rojo.

—No era necesario —respondió cuando acepto la caja—. Me temo que no tengo nada para ti, Astoria.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Harry —Astoria volvió a sonreír—. No soy muy materialista, si te soy honesta. ¿Hay algún problema si hablamos en un lugar privado?

* * *

—No les agrado —Astoria no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, lo confirmo de manera directa—. No le agradamos a muchas familias.

—¿Han tenido problemas con los Weasley?

—Supongo que por ser una familia de dinero y de sangre pura creen que somos oscuros y que en el fondo apoyamos a Voldemort — Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido de que ella dijera tan natural el nombre de Voldemort. Hermione y Ron aun temían de decirlo—. Y porque casi toda nuestra familia ha sido Slytherin y deben tener esos pensamientos de _Slyhtherin forma magos oscuros. _Tú también lo piensas.

—Sí —admitió Harry apenado. Decidió abrir la caja y se encontró con una pulsera de plata—. Eh… gracias.

—Sencillo, lo sé. Es una tobillera, Harry. Te habrás dado cuenta de que en el mundo mágico los hombres casi no usan pulseras o esclavas —Astoria la tomó en sus manos—. Es una pulsera de plata a los ojos de todos, pero es para protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De las pociones de amor.

—¿Eh?

—Veo la pregunta en tus ojos, _¿Cómo una tobillera que estará en mi tobillo me puede proteger de una poción?_ —Harry asintió—. La pulsera es mágica e irrevocable. La magia de la pulsera se conectará con la tuya y harán de facilidad que detectes si alguien ha puesto una poción de amor en tus bebidas o comidas. El líquido suele ser transparente, a tus ojos será de color rosa claro. ¿Por qué te damos una? Papá sabe que al ser el niño que vivió estás expuesto a esto, generalmente sueles recibir regalos de admiradoras, muchos consisten en chocolates y cuando los comes no puedes detectar el sabor de que hay algo diferente.

—No tenían que hacerlo, Astoria.

—Mamá dice que sí —Harry observo que las mejillas de Astoria comenzaban a tornarse de un color rojizo—. Ella dijo que cuando nos juntemos será por amor y con la tobillera podremos comprobar a tus amigos que nunca te di una poción de amor —Astoria soltó una pequeña carcajada al notar la expresión de horror de Harry. ¿Astoria y él…?

—Es una buena respuesta —Harry sonrió nervioso—. No estaba preparado para este regalo. Gracias.

—De nada, Harry. Es mejor que un contrato mágico de matrimonio, ¿no te parece?

Harry abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió. Astoria aprovecho para colocar sus manos sobre sus mejillas y darle un beso en los labios. Harry cerró los ojos y disfruto de la sensación. Oh, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a besarla, pero tenía que pensar bien en lo que quería y necesitaba conocer más a Astoria Greengrass.

* * *

_**N/A II:** Según la página de Wiki de la familia Greengrass, Gareth trabaja en el ministerio, pero no se relaciona con ser el familiar directo de Astoria y Daphne, pero me gusto tanto el nombre que así lo deje. No tienen relación, solo la coincidencia del nombre._


End file.
